<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy tales are dumb, in Alec's opinion. by candidshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856304">Fairy tales are dumb, in Alec's opinion.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot'>candidshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>episodes [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Slice of Life, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is photosynthesising out on the balcony and Magnus wants to wake him with true love's kiss.</p><p>Somewhat related to: S01E12 and S02E03</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>episodes [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/757704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy tales are dumb, in Alec's opinion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day,</p><p>one evening in the middle of spring, actually.</p><p>Magnus got home to a head of really good hair and a body fit for Vogue fast asleep on their sofa out on the balcony. </p><p>On tiptoes, Magnus made his way across the loft and knelt beside his husband, looking at how Alec seemed to be glowing under the sun. "He's photosynthesising", Magnus giggled, his fingers dancing around in Alec's hair.</p><p>Alec had always been a light sleeper so it surprised Magnus that he didn't even stir... which proved good to excite Magnus's mischief. </p><p>Still kneeling, he learnt over Alec, watched him long and smiled when Alec's long snore morphed into an ugly noise of him clearing his sinuses.</p><p>The very stoic Alexander Gideon Bane-Lightwood was snoring loudly in the middle of the afternoon. </p><p>Magnus shivered in love all over again as he watched the man who'd dug up his heart that he'd buried for centuries. Giggling to himself, he wiped the drool leaking from Alec's mouth and sighed, the fond smile slipping from his face the more he watched Alec deep in sleep... it brought back memories Magnus had truly wished to erase<span class="st">—</span> memories of a time when he, Magnus, even though he had all the magic in the world, he couldn't rescue the man he loved<span class="st">—</span> he couldn't rescue the new-found love of his life that was trapped somewhere in search of his parabatai.  </p><p>Sighing, he then inhaled deeply kneeling over a bit more, his eyes dangerously fixed on Alec's mouth and just so, he pressed his lips against Alec's own.</p><p>And like butterflies rejoicing at spring, Alec's eyes fluttered open, "Am I your sleeping beauty?"</p><p>Magnus pulled back and smiled, "You're my whole damn fairy tale", but the regret of that time he still could not hide.</p><p>And Alec noticed.</p><p>He'd always known.</p><p>"Magnus..."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You do know that there's no such thing as true love's kiss, right?"</p><p>Magnus rose from his knees and sat on the sofa, "OK. Is this the hour when you become very random"?</p><p>Alec ignored him and took his hands, "You must know that those fairy tale writers were either too lazy or have really low IQ for them to have thought a kiss could have saved love, right?"</p><p>It took Magnus a while to catch on but when he did he laughed and held onto Alec tight. </p><p>Really,</p><p>ever since Alec crashed his own wedding and kissed him, Magnus have been really really loving this man and every day that love grew anew like a fresh spring garden. "But your kiss did save my love", he pinned Alec beneath him, remembering that wedding day when he was chosen above all else.</p><p>And Alec just allowed himself to be captured and as their lips met, whispered, "Of course, we're every exception."</p><p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <p>
    <em>---</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>magnus x alec <span class="twitter-hashflag-container"><a href="https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash"></a></span></em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found this draft today I was like, 'WHAAAT? WHEN DID I....?'<br/>anyhow, I hope you guys have been staying sane and safe :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>